User talk:Cutiesunflower
Talk Page Rules 1. Don't send me mean things on my Talk. 2. Please don't send me mean messages. 3. No Trolls allowed on my Talk Page 4. You can send me some nonifications from camps. 5. Also, I don't want no clones to copy me. Welcome to my Talk Page! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:Cutiesunflower pages. SpongebobAtnight (talk) 22:27, April 5, 2017 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! I read the rules. Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Good News! I Created Your OC Page -> Green Rocky I gave your OC an alliance, because he deserves one. --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 12:33, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Wanna join? Wanna join to my BFDI camp, Announcer Madness? You can make your own announcer, or i can. The episodes will be released on Youtube. Osterniferous (talk) 20:13, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Competition 1 Competition 1 is drawing Blue Screen on Microsoft Paint (the paint program). The jury will be Blue Screen, and which picture is better, he will choose! You have 2 days, but if everbody completes early, it can be one days! Osterniferous (talk) 08:07, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Competition 2 The competition two is a quiz. For see the quiz go to Announcer Madness page and click the link under "Newest episode!" it says "For Competition: 1" Osterniferous (talk) 09:45, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Competition 3 Hey, Osterniferous here! The competition 3 is a word contest! Make a sentence with 5 words and that will be about Blue Screen and Announcer Madness, and don't forget to use the word "Virus"! Osterniferous (talk) 12:04, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Gamey Battle Hey, Cutiesunflower! AwesomeAquamarine and 6 others have signed up to participate in Gamey Battle, and you can join in! All you need is a Gamey to participate! Insanipedia! (talk|blog|wiki) 20:53, April 23, 2017 (UTC). Competition 4 The Competition 4 is a story contest! Make a story about BFDI/BFDI(A)/IDFB or all of them! The best story wins. Note: *It must have more than 1 paragraphs. Osterniferous (talk) 09:24, April 27, 2017 (UTC) hello Nameless Fanfic Hey do you want to keep your OCs on this? You may choose to remove them, but it's kinda like TBFDIWP. Do you want to keep them there? You may also request more to add. Um NLG343's name isn't MLB343. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��''' 05:07, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Yeah! It's my mistake. I think NLG is his name. Sorry. Question What's the name of the template you use? TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 21:51, May 22, 2017 (UTC) It's the Character Template. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:00, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay. Do you have to edit it when your done editing the page? Because I tried editing it while editing the page TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 22:11, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Yes. Cutiesunflower (talk) 22:13, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know! :3 TB is my fav! Talk to me about him! 22:16, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Friends? Can i be your friend? Because i just got this wikia here. There an Lock on there! Let me Put it with the Key! 06:54, 24 May, 2017 (UTC) Sure because I like to meet new friends.Cutiesunflower (talk) 10:09, May 24, 2017 (UTC) About your second account you made I know you created it for fun, but please stop using it to create lots of trouble! (Yeah! You might get into trouble if u mess up.) And um, talking to yourself and all is just weird. I'd be fine if you keep it in a moderate amount. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:26, May 27, 2017 (UTC) I will promise. THX for your support. And can you please ban my second one. I don't like that account. Cutiesunflower (talk) 13:33, May 27, 2017 (UTC). And also there is a fight! Please block him forever! :Sure, I'll block I think without the further IP block Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:44, May 27, 2017 (UTC) :I messaged him about him Blocked. I gyess I tfhink he wofn't ngvconme back agvain. (Sorry about my Grammar!) Cutiesunflower (talk) 13:48, May 27, 2017 (UTC) BFBK BrownFamily1108 (talk) 00:22, June 1, 2017 (UTC)Hi there, Eden! Wanna sign up for Battle For Burger King? Sure! I like to join! Cutiesunflower (talk) 01:08, June 1, 2017 (UTC) plz do my top hats ok. Cutiesunflower (talk) 21:28, June 4, 2017 (UTC) ARE YOU DONE MAHRI TOP HAT AND EL KADSRE TOP HAT YET? THE GEO OF THE STATES. :) No! I will get into it now! Cutiesunflower (talk) 10:25, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Apologized Hi! Sorry about my messing up. I guess I will leave this wiki for a few hours. I have to still sign my name in most pages. Sorry about my arguement on the other wiki. If I got blocked for 1 day on a wiki like what Jordan did, then I wouldn't be able to do sockpuppeting on a wiki or make edit wars. I never made edit wars. The only thing i did is sockpuppeting a few times. the next time I do it, I will be blocked for 1 day. So I won't do it again. I will just use my account all of the time instead of using other accounts. they are just annnoying. Changed my Avatar Hi Guys! I changed my Avatar because the other one I made that is old is awful and stupid and weird. So I want my profile to be more happier. So that's it. What do you think of it? Cutiesunflower (talk) 10:41, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hello there! -NiHaoGuylan (talk) 21:53, June 12, 2017 (UTC)